Don't
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: One-shot where before Sookie can ran to Bill in (1 06) and lost her virginity to him she rans to Eric and he makes her to doubt Bill.
1. Oneshot

I really didn't know what came over me, but I just somehow felt like I was ready. I stood in front of my mirror in my black dress that I wore in my grans funeral and didn't know why now. Why right after gran's funeral, when I didn't think about it much before? How am I suddenly ready?

I took out my black dress and replaced it with my white nightgown. I left my bedroom few seconds later without thinking much more about my feelings and I ran out of my front door until I hit a wall. I would have fallen to my butt in the ground if the wall didn't have catch me in time.

I looked up and saw Eric; owner of the vampire bar called _Fangtasia_. I met him not too long ago when I went there with Bill Compton. Bill is my neighbor. He is also a vampire, not as old as Eric according to Bill. I saw Eric looking at me from top to bottom and smirking.

"Did you dress for me," Eric asked me and he still had a smirk in his handsome face. _I didn't just call Eric Northman handsome, did I?_ Damn it. But who could blame me?

Eric is really handsome. He is has blond hair about to his shoulders and blue eyes. He looks like a guy who has jumped right from one of the romance books I read. He is also tall (I think he is six-foot-five) and he has big shoulders, in a sexy way. I know Eric was a Viking when he was alive (thanks to Bill Compton).

"No," I told him with attitude.

"But we would have so much fun... in bed", he told me and I could just imagine how much fun. _How about Bill? You were just going to lose your virginity to him._ Something was pulling me to Bill, but what? I didn't understand my feelings right now. We tried to date with Bill, but it didn't work out and then I tried to date my boss; Sam, but it didn't work either. But I liked how Bill was there for me when Gran...

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Eric asked me, so I guess I made some kind of a face that told him that I was confused about whole _Bill_ thing and sad when I thought about gran. Should I tell him? Could I trust him? I mean he is a vampire and not mainstreaming like Bill. But on other hand what is the worst thing that could happen if I told him? _Him mocking me?_ I am used to it from Bon Temps population even if I'd prefer him to think me as something _normal_.

"Why are you asking?" I asked instead.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with my future lover," he told me.

"_Future lover,_" I scoffed but the idea would have pleased me, if I didn't know that he only wanted sex from me. I knew this, because I read many people's minds when I was at Fangtasia last time. It was actually my only time there and the only reason I went there was my brother. Some girls have been killed and they suspect it was Jason, because he slept with both of dead girls.

"I am not naive enough to listen anything _you_ say," I told him, "There's nothing you could say to help me."

"You smell like him," he said after he ran right in front of me with vampire speed, "You've had his blood, but you don't smell like his sperm."

"W-What?" I asked him, blushing.

"Vampire can smell it you know? Like I can smell that you smell like honey and sun... and _virgin,_" he told me as he smelled my hair and I could feel him smiling at me.

"E-Eric," I stuttered as he moved from smelling my hair to my neck.

"You know what our blood can do to a human, right?" he asked me when he moved his nose to my collarbone. I know I should slap him or something for even thinking about touching me, but I couldn't. It wasn't even like with Bill. It was different with both men. I didn't know how to deal with either one of them; with Bill something in me just called to him but with Eric I felt deep want and something I couldn't place.

"What?" I asked him and because his question brought me back to planet earth I step few steps away from him.

"Do you?"

"I know it can heighten my senses and heal me," I told him.

"What else?"

"It can heighten my libido," I told him blushing, "And Bill can find me whenever I'm in danger."

"Did you know that he can also make you _feel_ things...?"

"I don't believe you", I told him even when I had some doubts, because it could explain a lot. I didn't really think about Bill much before I had his blood. I only thought that he it was interesting to meet a vampire, someone who was different and someone whose thoughts I couldn't read.

"If you don't believe me why can I see doubt in your eyes? Well it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. It is the truth and I hope you will stop being so _naive_ like you said. His blood in you can make you do some things you wouldn't normally do. By the way Sookie, if I didn't already say it I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I wondered.

"About your grandmother," he said before he kissed my lips quickly and flew away! Eric could _fly_! And maybe I really should think about if my feeling were really my feelings or was it just Bill's blood talking?

* * *

><p><em>I've wanted to write sookieeric fanfiction A LONG time so I finally wrote a oneshot. What do you think? Is it good or bad?_


	2. Sequel

I have upload prologue to a sequel. Sequel is called "Face Everything And Rise".


End file.
